Then there were Sparklez
by GeekyMoustache
Summary: Jane Anderson and her family have been going through a ruff time. Her mom and dad divorced and now Jane is moving away from here mom and brother to find something to do with her life, but all that changes when she meets CaptainSparklez.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My name is GeekyMoustache! I'm trying out writing "Fan fictions" this is my first one so sorry if I suck. I tried writing one once but didn't like it so, I didn't upload it...I'm a CaptainSparklez fan but, not a CRAZY FAN GIRL (Just thought I let you guys know, So if I get any info. wrong don't hate me…) Hope you enjoy!

~_**GeekyMoustache**_

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

"Jane? Are you ready yet?" My mother yelled. "Yes! Just give me a sec!" I yelled back. My brother walked into the room. "Hey sis, I'm gonna miss you." He said. I looked at him, I loved my brother dearly…Even though he can annoy me sometimes. "I hear you're moving to California? Is that right?" He asked me. "Yes, Just until I find something to do with my life." I hugged him. "If you see CaptainSparklez tell him I said Hi, Please?" He asked. "Of course" I told him, He loved CaptainSparklez and I did to...Not like those crazy fangirls though. I just turn 19 and my brother was 12. His name is Tyler Anderson, and my name is Jane Anderson. My mom and dad divorced when Tyler was only 1 year old. My mother loved my father dearly but, he cheated on her. My mother is your average mom except she works 24/7. She was struggling to keep me and my brother in school and feeding us, clothing us, etc. Then, the court filed my father to pay at least $500 a month to my mom as child funds. My dad was rich he worked as a high tech doctor and we barely got to see him. My mother walked into my room and gave me a hug. "Your father has got you a car and paid for your apartment." She said. Still hugging her I said "I give you a call every night". I shed a few tears. She wiped them off. "It will be ok. Now go before it gets too late." She said. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the doorway. Hello California…

**Thats the end of the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hello California

**Chapter 2: Hello California**

I got in my car and drove. I looked and saw a sign reading "California". I smiled and drove to my apartment complex. I pulled into the parking lot got my stuff and walked inside. "Can I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked. "Yes ma'm, I'm renting an apartment." I replied. "What's the reservation under?" She asked. "Samuel Anderson" (My father) I said. "Ahh, here you are. You must be Jane Anderson?" She asked. "Yes ma'm" I replied. She walked over and got some papers. "Please fill this out." She said, handing me the papers. After I finished filling them out I gave them back to her. She looked at them and handed me a key. "Your room is A7." She said. "Do you need help with your luggage?" She asked. "No ma'am. Thank you." I said. "You're welcome" She said and started typing on her computer. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the elevator. I stared at the buttons. I was on the top floor?! I had a terrible fear of heights. "Oh well, What could happen?" I sighed. I put in my ear buds and listened to CaptainSparklez "Fallen Kingdom" I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes. "Wait!" A man yelled. I opened my eyes. Just before the doors closed I stuck my hand though. I made just in time. He got on. "Thank you." The man said huffing and puffing and looked at the floor. "Your welcome." I replied shyly (My face burning red) and kept listening to my music. "And if this battle should leave my slain, I know Herobrine will call my name…." The man sung quietly. I could barely hear him. I paused my music and took my ear buds out. "You know this song?" I asked him shyly. He finally looked up. "Well yeah, I directed it" He said. I gasped. It was...CaptainSparklez?!

**That's the end of chapter 2. UPDATE (well not really): I hope you guys like it :D! I know it's boring...But, it will get better stay tuned for more!**

_**GeekyMoustache **_


	3. Chapter 3: Jordan

**Someone said I needed to write longer chapters so heres one. :) **

**Chapter 3: Jordan**

I tried to catch my breath. When I finally caught my breath the doors opened and I ran out, my iPod fell out but, I didn't know. I quickly unlocked my door and slammed it shut. I tried to collect myself but couldn't. I just saw CaptainSparklez?! I sighed "Oh well, dreams are for people that do the things they want to…" I looked at my fully furnished apartment. I hate when my father does this. He buys me and Tyler expensive things so he can buy our love. I grabbed my phone out of my bag and called my mother.

Phone conversation:

Me: Hey mom!

Mom: Hello! Did you make there safely?

Me: Yes! I haven't finished unpacked though (Well I haven't even started)

Mom: I gotta get back to work, Sweetie. Thanks for calling me!

Me: Tell Tyler I miss him…

Mom: Okay! Love you!

Me: Love you to! Bye!

Mom: Bye!

She hung up. I started unpacking, when I finished I was famished. I looked around the kitchen but all I got was a bowl of Cheerios (From Trader Joes!) and ate them. I tried finding my iPod I couldn't. Crap! I think it fell out. I went and looked in the hall, elevator, then I remembered….Oh god no, Does CaptainSparklez have it? I gulped. I remember what room he was in. It was on his key. A6, Was he my neighbor?! I walked slowly over to his apartment. I lifted my fist and knocked on the door. The door opened and my stomach flipped over. It was him. "Hello" I said shyly. He smiled. "You need you iPod back?" He asked. "Yes please" I said, at this point my face was red and I was looking at the floor. "Come in." He said. I stood there blankly. I shook my head "No". "Okay, I'll be right back with it." He said. I was extremely shy. But, I walked in anyway. I stood on a tacky looking zebra print rug. "Hey, Jordan! What are you doing?" A man yelled. The man walked in the hallway. "Oooo, Jordan has a girl in his apartment?" He said. "Nick! Stop that!" Jordan yelled. "Here you go" He said handing it to me. I took it and was about to run when the door was locked? I tried open it but, failed. My face was red and I was super embarrassed. "Ohh, my door locks itself sometimes" He said. I unlocked it and ran out. The door to my apartment was still unlocked I opened it and locked the door. I'm a nervous wreck when I meet new people...Especially famous youtubers and his friends. I was calling it a night and decided to go to sleep. The next morning I woke up put on sweatpants, a black shirt, and my turquoise beanie. I decided not to play my PS4 so I played my PS3. I just got Call of duty: Ghosts. The volume was pretty loud but, I didn't care. I stopped when someone knocked on my door. Who could it be? I walked to the door and opened it there was Jordan and Nick. "Hey! Um…this is a little weird but, could you….Jordan was cut off by Nick. "Woah! Your playing Call of duty?" Nick said and invited himself in and sat on the couch. "And not just any Call of duty...Call of duty: Ghost?!" Nick exclaimed. "Nick! Manners!" Jordan said. "No, umm it's okay...Its probably the volume, right?" I said shyly. "Yeah" He said, his face was BRIGHT red. Nick got up and looked at my outfit. "You look like Jordan! Except you're a girl." Nick said. "Is that bad or good" I asked. "Whatever you want it to be…." Nick said. This comment made me smile. They were about to leave when I asked them to lunch. "Do you guys wanna go out for lunch? I pretty famished…" I asked. "Uhhh, Sure" Jordan said, Nick was nodding his head. "I'll be ready in about 5 min." I told them. "Meet us in the lobby" Jordan said.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was about 5'6 and a little chunky but, more on the lean side. I have a pixie cut, Lightly bleached hair on top of my head and brown around the bottom. Kinda tan. DARK brown eyes. I brushed my hair and put on mascara and my beanie. Grabbed my purse and headed toward the elevator. Nick and Jordan were on there way. "Wait!" called Jordan. I held the door open, again. I just started laughing and so did Jordan...Nick just looked confused. Jordan offered to drive but, I offered as well. So we rode in my BMW. "Where do you wanna go?" I asked them. "Five guys!" Nick yelled. "You like burgers? Right, Jane?" Jordan asked. I blushed when he said my name I don't know why though…I don't really get emotional, But I felt like I was going to puke. "Jane? You okay?" Jordan asked. "Yeah... why? I asked. "All the color drained from you face, like you saw a zombie or something…." He told me. "I'm fine" I said. We got to the Five guys and Nick practically ran into the restaurant. By the time me and Jordan got inside he was already waiting for his food. "Dang" I whispered. I let Jordan order first and then I went. After that we sat down. I didn't eat though, I just watch Nick scarf his down and Jordan slowly eat his. "Normally I would just eat a bowl of Cheerios (From Trader Joes)." Jordan said. "Me too…" I said. "Why aren't you eating this is good!" Nick said still chewing his food. "Not hungry?" Jordan asked. "No I am" I said. I picked up my Baconator and took a huge bite. Nicks mouth was hanging open "You got a Baconator?!" NIck said. "Yeah? Don't you have a girlfriend that eats meat?" I asked Nick. "I'm single, But no, I have never met a girl that eats this much meat in one sitting!" Nick exclaimed. Just then my phone ringed...The only problem was my ringtone it was CaptainSparklez "Revenge" playing. Jordan looked at me and so did Nick. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

Phone conversation:

Me: Hello?

Tyler: Hey Jane!

Me: Hey Tyler! Whats up?

Tyler: Have you met CaptainSparklez yet?

Me: No. Not yet.

Tyler: Aww, Can you come over tomorrow?

Me: Sorry but I can't I still have to unpack...

Tyler:Oh well... okay talk to you later... Bye!

Me: Bye.

I was really embarrassed. My face was red and I was burying my face in my hands. Nick started laughing and Jordan smiled. 'Looks like we found a girl that likes you!" Nick said. I was so embarrassed I wanted to run. But, I couldn't just leave them. "Can we go now?" I asked them. "Sure" Nick said. "Sure" Jordan said. When we got back to the apartment complex I locked my doors to the car, And ran inside instead of taking the elevator I took the stairs. When I got to the top I felt like collapsing. I unlocked the door to my apartment and sat down at my computer. I started recording me playing Minecraft hunger games. Then, me drawing CaptainSparklez on the computer. I edited and cropped the videos then uploaded them. I went to watch some movies on Netflix. After I finished watching Pacific Rim (I loved the movie!) and went to bed.

**That's the end of Chapter 3. Quite a long chapter...I'll try to write longer chapters from now on. Stay tuned for more! **


	4. Chapter 4: Ice cream

**Chapter 4: Ice cream **

The next morning I decided to apologize to Jordan and Nick for running out on them. I got up and showered, looked at myself in the mirror and got on sweatpants, a blue top and my beanie. I walked over to his apartment door was about to knock when I decided he was probably busy or something so I just wrote him a note. After that I checked my YouTube account. "CaptainSparklez subscribed to you." oh geez. I looked at the comments and sure enough.

"CaptainSparklez subscribed to you?! I'm so subscribing to you as well!"

"Are Jordan and you dating?

"I'm so subscribing to you"

And so on and so forth.

Jordan's POV

After I finished recording. I went to go get my mail. When I opened my door a letter fell. I picked it up it was addressed to me. I decided mail could and wait. I walked back inside and opened it.

Jane's letter:

Hey Jordan,

Sorry for walking well… Running out on you and Nick. Nick put a lot of pressure on me. And as you know I'm really shy. Sorry again.

Hope to hang out with you more,

Jane

There was a little drawing of me at the bottom. I chucked. And decided to pay Jane a visit. I knocked on her door. She opened it and smiled. "Hello Jordan!" She said cheerfully. "Hello Jane!" I said cheerfully back. "I got your letter. If you wanted Nick to stop he would of." I told her. "I know he was just having too much fun though. By the way where is Nick?" I asked. "He left last night he was only staying for a couple of days." I said. "Hmm, You wanna play some games?" She asked me. "Sure! What do you have?" I asked her. "The usual Minecraft, MW2, MW3, Call of Duty: Ghost, etc." She said. "How about some simple Minecraft?" I asked her. "Sure" She said. I went back to my apartment and fired up Minecraft and Skype. I called up Jane. "Hello? Can you hear me?" She asked. "Yeah" I replied. First we recorded us just playing hunger games. She won 3 times and I only won 2. I can't believe I lost against a girl...Then we just played Hexxit. After we finished we order a pizza and watched "Transformers". I looked at the clock it was 10:00 P.M. I looked over at Jane who was now asleep. I picked her up and brought her to her bed. I made sure everything was shut down and made sure she was safe.

_**Jane's POV**_

I woke the next morning in my bed. How'd I get here? Nevermind. I wanted to get to know Jordan better. So I did my routine showered, got dressed (I still wore my sweatpants...Clean ones though), and kept my hair and make minimal, Well I can't do much about my hair. I edited and cropped the videos we did and put them in a flash drive. I took the flash drive and walked over to Jordans apartment. I knocked on his door and not ever 5 seconds before he opened the door. "Hey Jane!" He said. "Hello Jordan! Is this a bad time?" I asked. "No I still have to edit those videos from last night though…" He said. "Well to save you the trouble…" I said handing him the flash drive. "I already did it." I said. He took the flash drive. "Thanks!" He said. "Can I interest you with some ice cream?" He asked. "Yeah, I'd love too…" I said. He grabbed his jacket & keys and headed downstairs. "Here we'll take my car this time." Jordan said. "You sure?" I asked. "Hey, It's the least I can do after you edited those video's right?" He asked. "That was nothing… It was just an act of kindness" I said. "And this is just an act of kindness as well." He said. "You got me…" I said. After 20 min car drive there I got to know him more. Even though I wanted to know more about him, he sure did want to know more about me. He asked my about my family. And I told him, about my parents divorce and Tyler's obsession about him and how he wants to meet Jordan. Then I asked him about his life and family and what inspired him to start YouTube. (Note from author: I don't know the real reason of why he started YouTube.) He told me about where he grew up and about his family, his father died, When he was 5. (Note from author: I don't know if his father died.) "I'm sorry for your loss." I said. "I'm too" He said. "Why?" I asked. "Well you don't get to see your father and he divorced your mom." He said. "Well its not as losing him forever, even though I don't love him that much." I said. "But, still.." His words trailed off. "We are here!" He said. I was a cute little ice cream parlor next to the ocean. Jordan got Mint chocolate chip and I got Cookies 'n' creme. We walked down to the beach and ate our ice cream. We pointed at all the site and figures. "Imagine if the world was like Minecraft." I said. "Well I'd live in my dream house." Jordan said. I smiled. We finished our ice cream and headed back to the apartment complex. We rode in the elevator in complete silence on the way up. I thanked him for the ice cream and went to my apartment.

**Hope this ending was better! Thanks for telling me about the escalation guys! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5: Zelda

**Chapter 5**

The next morning when I got up I laid in my bed and decided what to do with my day. Maybe I could visit my mom and Tyler. I didn't want to disturb Jordan so I decided just to record some videos for YouTube. After doing all that stuff I was still really bored. Lets just say when I'm bored I think of the most weirdest things. One time I thought about drawing me in a tuxedo. And thats how I started wanting to draw. Today I wanted to get a dog. I talked to the lady at the front desk. "Only if you're willing to pay and extra $50 a month." She said. "Fine with me.." I said. "Okay please sign here." She said pointing to a piece of paper. I signed the paper. And since I wanted company….I knocked on Jordan's door. "Hey! Would you come get a dog with me?" I asked. He looked shocked but to my surprise he said. "Sure, Can you wait a second.: He asked. I waited outside. He came out with his jacket and keys. "Your car or mine?" He asked. Something was different about him...he wasn't cheerful or angry. He was emotionless. "Mine." I said. We walked to my car in complete silence. To break the silence I asked…"Are you okay"? "Yeah. Why?" He asked. "You just seem different…" I said.

_**Jordan's POV**_

"You just seem different." She said. I did feel different. "Well you seem different today as well… Wanting a dog all of a sudden." I said. She just looked blankly at me. "Good point." She said. We got in her car and drove to a pound. "Hello! Are you here to adopt today?" The woman at the front desk said cheerfully. "Yes." Jane said. "Cat or dog?" She asked. "Dog." Jane replied. "Well let me show you our selection. I looked at Jane. She had a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile either… When we got back there Jane nearly melted. "Here's our selection. Take all the time you need." She said walking out. Jane looked at all the dogs saying "I want this one"... or "No, I want this one." She stopped saying those things when she saw a corgi, She was playing with a toy. I looked in Jane's eyes and knew this was the one she wanted , she looked at the sheet of paper with her description. I was right. We walked up front. "Have you found one you would like to adopt?" The woman said. "Yes ma'am." Jane said. "Who have you picked?" She asked. "A corgi girl." Jane replied. "Great!" The woman said. Jane signed papers and contracts. After all that the woman said "Alright, She'll be ready in a few days." The woman said. "Thanks." Jane said. As we walked out. "Have you picked out a name yet?" I asked her. "Yes" She replied. "What?" I asked her. "Zelda…" She said looking at me. I smiled. "Thats a good name." I said cheerfully. We drove to "Petsmart" and Jane picked out a collar, leash, information tags that has her name, address, and person to contact is she got lost, bed, food, food and water bowls, toys, and a sweater. We walked up to the cashier. He scanned the items. "That will be $103.59." He said. She started going through her purse. I pulled out my wallet and paid before Jane paid. Jane looked at me sharply.

_**Jane's POV**_

When we walked outside I got my wallet out and pulled out $103.59 and tucked it in his jacket. He didn't notice or I think he didn't. I wasn't going to be rude so I said "Thank you. You didn't have to though". "Your welcome. And it was another act of kindness." He said. Act of kindness echoed in my head.

-Few days later-

I woke up it was time to get Zelda I got ready grabbed her collar and leash. I walked over to Jordan's apartment. I didn't even knocked when he walked out like he was expecting me. "You ready to get Zelda?" He asked me. I was shocked. "Yes." I replied. We drove in his car this time. When We got there the lady was waiting with Zelda in her lap. "Hello!" She said. "Hello!" I said back. "Here you go!" She said handing me Zelda. I put on her collar and leash. She was 3 years old and was pretty light weight. But, she was adorable and lovable. We walked outside and got in Jordan's car. Jordan started petting her. I could tell her loved her as well… just by looking in his eyes.

**Sorry for the short chapter...I just wanted to post what I had for you guys :D. ** **P.S. So I could get some ideas from you guys. How should Jordan and Jane start going out? And when should the start going out? Thanks!**

**~GeekyMoustache**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When we got back Zelda was half asleep. "Poor baby." I said. "I have to take her to the vet tomorrow. Get her a check up and she if she's okay." I said. Jordan was still petting her. "Can I come tomorrow with you?" He asked. "Sure, But aren't you going to be busy?" I asked him. "No ma'am. If its okay just want to hangout with you more tomorrow." He said. "Sure I guess. All I'm going to do is get a checkup for Zelda." I said. "Do you mind if I tag along?" He asked. "Not at all." I said. We walked around outside, but not in complete silence. We talked about going to Mine Con, Comic Con, Dragon Con, and The Anime weekend in Georgia. "So are you going to dress up for these Cons?" I asked him. "No, generally I just wear my original outfit. Are you going to dress up?" He asked. "Of course! I can show you all my cosplay outfits!" I said. After walking outside we walked inside. I walked up to the front desk and laid down $50. "What was that for?" He asked me. "I have to pay pet fee's." I said. I picked up Zelda and walked into the elevator. We rode in complete silence. And Jordan kept stepping closer to me. I blushed and hid my face in Zelda's fur. When we got to my room, I set down Zelda and took her leash off, I took Jordan by the hand and brought him into my closet.

_**Jordan's POV**_

She took my hand and lead me into her closet. I stopped at the entrance her closet was full or cosplay. She took out a fully loaded steampunk costume. "This one I made for myself back in high school. I was 16." She said. "Whoa." I said. She pulled out World of Warcraft blood elf warlock costume. It didn't look simple I has massive shoulder pads and a long dress and giant staff that has major details. "Here's my first one." She pointed at a cosplay costume of Connor from Assassins Creed. "Whoa!" I said. "No not that one." She said pulling out and Minecraft set of diamond armor. It was made out of cardboard painted a light diamond blue color. Then she pulled out a diamond sword made out of wooden cubes that were painted different colors. "Whoa! How old were you when you made this?!" I asked her. "I was 12. I wanted to wear it to Mine Con but, my mom didn't have enough money. So I wore it for Halloween." She said. I frowned. "I'm sorry you didn't go this looks awesome!" I said. "Thanks. Hey! Maybe I could make you a costume!" She said excitedly. "Really? You would make me one?" I asked. "Sure! How about a steampunk costume?" She said. I could see myself in a steampunk costume. "Sure!" I said. "Great! In need your measurements first." She said pulling out a tape measure. She measured me and got on her computer and order somethings. "I need to get some other things for your costume." She said. Laying out the things said got for Zelda. She put the food and water bowls out. She gave her food and water and put Zelda in her crate. "We'll be back soon." Jane said to her. We walked outside again and hopped in Jordan's car. It was 4:30. "Where to first?" Jordan asked. "Michael's" I replied. When we got there Jane practically ran inside.

_**Jane's POV**_

I can't believe it! I get to make Jordan a costume! I ran inside and got glue, spray paint, gears and gadgets, and other things. I purchased them and ran back outside. I didn't notice but Jordan was actually following me the whole time. We hopped back into the car. "Where to next?" He asked. "Target" I replied. When we got there I grabbed his hand and ran inside. We headed to to the Nerf gun section. "Pick which one you want." I told him. He picked a massive shotgun. "Perfect!" I said. Grabbing his hand again and pulling out $20. I purchased it before he could. Still holding his hand We ran back to the car and got in. "Where to next?" He asked. "Home. I hungry so I thought I'd cook us some food." I replied. When we got back I let Zelda out and made up some sushi. "Whoa! This is good!" Jordan exclaimed. He gobbed on tons of wasabi. Just watching him eat it made my nose burn. After dinner he left and I went to go check on my orders I had order Worbla, wooden cubes and cardboard boxes. I order cardboard boxes so Jordan had a costume for Minecraft Con.

-Few weeks later of make costumes-

I finished painting the last of Jordan's costumes. I had already finished his minecraft costume (He doesn't know I made him it yet.) I was his scale armor from his Hexxit series and his giant diamond sword. I let it finish drying. And went to check on Zelda I let Jordan have her for the day. I knocked on his door and he opened it. "Hey! How's Zelda?" I asked him walking inside his apartment. "She's good! How are you?" He asked. "Excited! I just finished your costume!" I said. Zelda came running from inside his office. "Zelda!" I said pick her up and petting her. "She's a good dog. " Jordan said. "You ready to see you costume?" I asked him. "Ready as I'll ever be." He said. I took him by his hand and lead him into my apartment. I set Zelda down and told him to shut his eyes"Now close your eyes." I said. I put my hands over his eyes and lead him into my crafting room. "Now open!" I said. I took my hands of his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Jordan's POV**_

"Now open!" Jane said. Taking her hands off my eyes and I opened them. I just stood there looking at a super epic my best friend had just finish making for me. "Do you like it?" She asked. "I..I love it!" I said. "Do you wanna try it on? To see if it fits right?" She asked. "Sure" I said. She disassembled it of her mannequin. "Here go in my bathroom and put this on first." She said and me underpants and a undershirt. I put them on and came out. She starting laughing so hard. I couldn't help but laugh either. After she finished laughing she started putting on the costume piece by piece. She handed me the gun she made me. I walked into the bathroom. "Wow!" I said stunned. I looked like I came into the future from the victorian ages. "Does it feel comfortable?" She asked. "Yes ma'am" I said. "Wow! Nice 6-pack you got there." She said. She put a 6-pack on the chest piece. I laughed. "Stay here!" She said.

_**Jane's POV**_

I quickly put on my steampunk costume. After I finished I walked into the bathroom. "We look so epic!" I stated. "Yes we do!" Jordan said. We got out of them and I still had one thing to show Jordan. "Okay, I have one thing to show you still." I said. "What?" He asked. I put my hand over his eyes again. We walked back into the crafting room. "Keep your eyes closed, I have to go get it." She said. "Okay, open!" She said.

_**Jordan's POV**_

"Okay, open!" She said. I opened my eyes again. She has also made my armor from my Hexxit series. "And…" She said pulling out something. "A giant diamond sword!" She said. I looked at the piece of work she spent her time making. I was amazing. I put it on. It was exactly the same. She just giggled. After looking at the costumes Jane went into her living room and sat on the floor. "Zelda!" She called. Zelda came running. I sat on the floor next to Jane and we played with Zelda. "Jane can I ask you out to dinner tonight?" I asked her. She put Zelda in front of her face and pretended like Zelda was talking. "Jane was too shy, but she'd love to go to dinner with you." Jane said pretending like it was Zelda. I fell backward laughing so did Jane. "So its a date?" I asked her. "Yes sir!" She said. I smiled. I got up. "I'll see you at 6:00 sharp at the front door." I said. "See ya there!" She said. I walked out and went back to my room. First I took a shower, dressed nicer, shaved my beard a little (Not much because I kinda like my beard), and combed my hair. It was 5:30. Nice!

_**Jane's POV (Before Jordan got ready)**_

It was 5:00. I had about 45 min. to get ready. I showered, styled my hair, dressed nicely in a turquoise knee high dress that was ruffled at the bottom and was strapless to cover it up I threw on a white shawl, and put makeup on (Foundation, light pink blush, tan colored eye shadow, light pink lipstick, and mascara). When I was finished it was 5:45. I grabbed a silver wallet and put on silver heels (1 ½ in.). Put Zelda in her crate and headed downstairs. When the elevator door opened there was Jordan standing at the front door looking up at the stars. I slowly walked up to him. And tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello handsome!" I said. He turned around smiling then his smile faded. "You… you look beautiful." He said. I smiled. "May I have this walk?" He asked holding out his arm. "You may." I said smiling taking his arm. We drove in his car and headed to a fancy restaurant. When we got there he took my hand and we walked in. I was a beautiful italian restaurant, all lit up and decorated. "Hello and welcome! Do you have a reservation tonight?" The lady up front asked. "Yes" Jordan said. "What is it under sir?" She asked. "Maron" He replied. "You must be Jordan Maron?" She asked. "Yes ma'am" He replied. "Let me take you to your table." She said. She sat us down and took our drink orders. "Shirley Temple for both of us." Jordan replied. "Thank you very much sir." She said. "It's beautiful tonight." I said looking out the window.

_**Jordan's POV**_

She was the one that was beautiful tonight. I tried to stop looking at her so I could see what was on the menu, but my eyes never left her. "I think I'll just get the chicken parmesan." She said eyes grazing over the menu then closing it. I looked down at the menu. "I think I'll have the same." I said. The waitress came back out with the Shirley Temples. "What can I get you guys to eat tonight?" She said. "I'll have you chicken parmesan." Jane said. "Same" I said. Jane took a sip "Mmmm. So good…" She said. After eating and all that we drove to the same ice cream parlor. We got the same things again and walked down to the beach. "Tonight was a great night." Jane said. "You think so?" I asked. "I know so…" Jane's words trailed off. I took her hand and took her back to the car. We drove home talking about random things. When we got there I opened her door and picked her up bridal style. "Jordan?! What are you doing?" She said startled. "Act like you're asleep." I whispered. She pretended to fall asleep. I carried her to elevator and on the way up I was about to kiss her when I decided not to. "You can wake up now." I said. She opened her eyes. We were in my apartment. It was candlelight and the PS3 was on. "Plumbers are red (Mario), Hedgehogs are blue (Sonic), Press start to join, And be my player two." I said. "Hold on." Jane said running out.

_**Jane's POV**_

If I was going to play games with him I had to do something. I wash the makeup off my face put on sweatpants, a turquoise shirt, and my turquoise beanie. I walked into his apartment again. I saw Jordan sitting on his couch looking depressed. "Jordan? Are you okay?" I asked. He smiled. "You're back. Why did you leave?" He asked. "To get something comfy on." I replied. "I'll be right back" Jordan said running to his bedroom. He came out in his normal attire. I smiled. "Jane will you be my player 2?" He asked hold my hands. "Yes, I will if you'll be my player 1." I said pulling him in for a hug. We played games till about 4:30 A.M.

_**Jordan's POV**_

I had to go to the restroom so, I paused the game and left. When I got back Jane was passed out. I didn't want to wake her so I put her in my bed and I grabbed a blanket and pillow and slept on the couch.

_**Jane's POV**_

When I woke up I wasn't in my apartment. Was I in Jordan's apartment? I got up and looked at the time it was 12:00 P.M. I looked around and heard Jordan talking. I opened up the door to his office. "Hey Mark! Nick! You ready?" He said. He must of heard me because he turned around. "Jane? Ohh guys this is my new girlfriend Jane!" He said sitting me down in his lap. "Hey Jane!" Mark said. "Hey nice to see you again Jane!" Nick said. "Hello guys!" I said. All of a sudden Zelda came out from the kitchen. "Zelda!" I said picking her up. She ran into Jordan's office. "Yeah I got her out last night a brought her here." Jordan said. "Thank you!" I said hugging Zelda. "I'm going to go walk her. I'll be right back!" I said leaving his apartment. I put on Zelda leash and walked down the hallway with Zelda in my arms a pretended she she was Jordan a I started dancing. I'm his girlfriend? I smiled and walked outside. I put Zelda down. "Hey! Jane!" Someone called. I turned around. "Zach?" I said running up to him and hugging him. "Hey! What's happen now a days?" He asked. "Nothing much I pursued my dreams of making YouTube videos." I said. "Who is this?" He said petting Zelda. "This is Zelda. I was bored and you know how I think of crazy things. Well I decided to get dog… How did you find me?" I asked him. "Your mom told me." He said. "How's Lindsey?" I asked him. "Well I proposed to her. And she wants to see you soon." He said. "Congratulations!" I said. "Are you dating anyone?" He asked. "Yeah, I you can meet him if you want to." I said. "Sure… I guess." He said. Me and Zach were go friends through middle school and high school. We dated each other, but it wasn't working out so we just remained friends. I picked Zelda up as soon as we walked inside. When we got to Jordan's apartment I opened the door. "He must of finished talking to his friends." I said. Jordan walked in the living room. "Hey Jane!" He said. "Hello!" I said. "Who is this?" He asked. "This is Zach. He's an old friend." I said. "Welcome!" Jordan said. After talking for a little bit. "Alright I think I should be leaving." Zach said. "Don't forget to visit us soon! And bring Jordan sometime as well!" Zach said leaving. "Okay see ya later!" I said. "He seems nice." Jordan said. "I have to leave to go to my mom's house this evening." I said. "Is it okay if I tag a long?" He asked. "You wanna meet my mom?" I asked. "Sure." He said. "Zelda! You wanna meet my mom?" I asked. She jumped up and ran around. We both laughed.

Later we got ready and drove out to my moms. "Jane?" Tyler asked. "Hey Tyler!" I said hugging him. "Who's…." Tyler's words trailed off. It was probably a dream come true for Tyler.

_**Tyler's POV**_

It was CaptainSparklez carrying a dog and was with my sister? Are they dating?

I walked up to CaptainSparklez and held my hand out. "I'm Tyler and you are CaptainSparklez?" I asked him. He took my hand and shook it. "Yes I am. But you can call me Jordan." He said.

_**Jordan's POV**_

He looked like he was going to burst. Hopefully he doesn't go all fan crazy on me. But, he did anyway. I tried stopping him but failed.

_**Jane's POV**_

Time to rescue Jordan. "Tyler, Why don't you give Jordan some space?" I asked. "Okay." He said. "Who's this?" Tyler asked pointing at Zelda. "This is Zelda." Jordan said putting Zelda in the ground. "Jane?" Mom said. I ran up to her hugging her. "Mom! I missed you!" I said. Jordan walked up next to me. "Who's this?" She asked.


	8. Chapter 8: Mom meet Jordan

**Hey guys! It's me GeekyMoustache! Sorry for not uploading. I have been SUPER busy and I wanted to tell you please re-read chapter 9. I re-did the ending. I'm so bad at writing sometimes, But thanks for reading my story it makes me happy! I'm posting it soon and I'll write some more! :)** **Stay epic and love those MUSTACHES!**

**~GeekyMoustache**


	9. Chapter 9: MineCon

**Chapter 9: MineCon**

I woke up huffing and puffing. I looked at my ankle. "No cast…" I said. I felt my head. "No bump…." I said. I felt my stomach and saw there were no bruises or cracked ribs. I laid back down in my bed. It was all just a dream. About me getting hurt, Jordan meeting my mom, me wanting to kill myself and Me and Jordan. What if me and Jordan weren't dating. Most importantly our kiss wasn't real either. I sigh. I looked at the foot of my bed. Zelda was still asleep. I got up quietly and made some waffles. I looked at the knife I used in my dream. Maybe I should invite Jordan over. I knocked on his door he opened it. "Hey Jane! What's up?" He asked. "Well I came over to see if you wanted to come over for waffles." I said. "Sure. It's better than cheerios." He said. When the door opened Zelda ran up to Jordan. While we were eating I brought up the dream. "Jordan I had a weird dream last night. It was in you POV and…" I told him the rest of the dream. "Are we even dating?" I asked him. "Yes, remember I asked you while telling you a cheesy "Plumbers are red, hedgehogs are blue…" Poem." He said. "That wasn't cheesy it was sweet." I said. "Now I know we haven't kissed yet." He stated. "Can you have kids?" He asked. "Yes, if my pelvic bone was crushed. I most likely would be paralysed or even dead." I said. "Haha, True. These waffles are delicious! You have to give me the recipe." He declared. "Sorry, no can do this is a family recipe." I said. "Ohh…" He said embarrassed. "So whats on the agenda for today?" He asked. "Make some YouTube videos. I haven't uploaded in a while." I said. "I need to edit a few videos." He said. After we finished eating Jordan left and I went to my office. "Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading videos….." I started recording Minecraft and MW3. When I finished with all that I went to make hot chocolate and went to walk Zelda. When I got back I drank my cocoa and stared off into the distance. Just sitting and waiting epic to happen. I needed to do something productive and sitting here wasn't the answer. "I need to go to school but, I didn't enroll myself for summer school." I muttered. "I could work at a job. But my dad is paying for everything." I said. Everything was boring until I got an email. It was from "Mojang".

_**The email**_**:**

_Hello CookieCreeperinc! _

_We are delighted to invite you as a special guest to 2013 MineCon! We have picked you, CaptainSparklez, iHasCupQuake, AntVenom, and SkyDoesMinecraft! If you accept you will be given the chance to discuss things and answer questions on panels. Talk to fans. And have fun! If you like to please email us!_

_~Mojang_

OMG?! They want me to go to MineCon as a SPECIAL GUEST?! I was no longer bored. It was only 1 month away. I can't believe it. I got up and walked over to Jordan's apartment. When he opened the door he had a huge grin on his face. "I've just been invited to MineCon!" We both said. I hugged him while jumping up and down. "I can finally wear my costume!" I exclaimed. "Me too!" He said cheerfully. This was turning out to be the best day yet! "I can't wait!" I yelled. We were still hugging. We smiled at each other and I went to do touch ups on my costume. I put on CaptainSparklez outro music and did touch up's to my costume. I got out paint and put on my apron. And started dancing to the beat, I should have though because just as I was finishing painting Jordan grabbed my waist. This scared me and purple got all over my diamond chestplate. We both gasped. "Jane I'm sorry!" Jordan said shamefully. "Jordan I didn't have enough levels for that enchant!" I said laughing. He stared at me blankly. "It looks like its enchanted!" I said. "So you're not mad?" He asked. "No!" I said smiling. I redid it so it did look like it was enchanted. He sat and watched me. I was just talking about how I was going to meet iHasCupQuake. After I finished with my costume…"Man! It was only Bane of Arthropods!" I said sounding upset. He smiled. "Whats bothering you?" I asked. "I'm sorry." He said. "For what?" I asked. "I ruined your costume and you manage to fix it, but still… You acted like it was nothing." He said shamefully. "Of course I did. I would yell at you for it if I didn't love you." I said. He looked up and smiled. "So you're okay with it?" He asked. "Yes!" I said smiling. I hugged him and stare into his eyes. It must of been a long time because we both fell over. I landed on him. "I'M SO SORRY!" I said trying to get up. He grabbed my hand and said, "It's okay. Don't get up". I felt bad, But I did what he told me to. I just laid on him laughing. He was laughing too. I looked at him and just stared at him again.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Already to go

**Chapter 10: Getting ready**

"Jordan?" I called. "Yeah?" He replied. He walked out with a computer bag and suitcase. I only had my purse and suitcase. "Wow! For a girl you pack lightly." He exclaimed. I just laughed. "I'm not like other girls!" I said cheerfully. "In fact…." I said pulling out plane tickets. "I got us firstclass!" I said. "What?..." He said. I smile and hugged him. "Thank you." He said whispering in my ear.

-On the plane-

"Wow! Who knew you could watch so much movies!" I said scrolling through them.

_**Jordan's POV**_

It wasn't long before Jane has passed out. I was ready to go to sleep as well, but I needed to make sure we got off. That plan had ended up failing. When I woke up we were just landing. "Jane." I whispered shaking her. "Hmmm?" She said sleepily. "Its time." I said. She popped up so quickly I thought she was having a heart attack. "Woah, easy there girl." I said patting her back. She looked out the window with a huge smile on her face. She had her back to me and I was smiling too. I came up behind her and hugged her pulling her into my arms. She laid her head on my chest.

When we landed Jane practically ran out. "I also have something else planned. It's a surprise though. So don't ask about it." She said grabbing my hand a pulling me over to get our luggage. We were stopped many times by fans. "Your CaptainSparklez and CookieCreeperinc.?!" Fans said awwing. Janes smile grew wider every time a fan stopped us.

-After checking into our hotel-

"WERE ACTUALLY HERE!" Jane squealed. She ran around the room unpacking our stuff. "Can I help?" I asked her. "Nope. I'm already done." She said. "No your…." I stopped. She actually did finish. "I got us wifi." She said hooking our computers up. "Ready?" She said pulling out a chair. I sat down and started recording us playing. "Hey guys!..." I said.

-After recording-

"Here put this on!" Jane said tossing me swim trunks. She went into the bathroom and came out in a bikini. "Get on yours! I'll meet you at the pool!" She said running out. Wow. I love her. I need to surprise her. Shes done some much nice things for me and I've done nothing… I got it! I got on my bathing suit and came down to the pool area. Jane sitting and waiting. I snuck up behind her and picked her up.  
Jordan what are you doing?!" She said kicking and screaming. I ran and jumped into the deepest part of the pool. When we both reached the surface we started laughing. After swimming and getting cleaned up, we just started talking about Mine Con. "I'm so excited!" She squealed. I just looked at her and smiled. "That's why I love you." I said. She smiled too. "Alright time for me to hit the hay." She said laying down. "Good night." I said. "Night!" She responded.

_**Jane's POV**_

When I woke up I looked over at Jordan who was still sleeping and then looked at the clock it was 9:00. MineCon starts in 2 hours! I ran down and got me and Jordan breakfast and ran back up. "Jordan! Time to get up!" I said opening the blinds. He grunted and rolled over. I took a shower and got dressed in jeans Minecraft shirt and socks and my turquoise beanie. "JORDAN!" I shouted. He got ready as I was eating breakfast. After we finished I Literally picked up Jordan and ran to the car. I got in the driver's seat. When we got there it was packed. I squealed. grabbed Jordan by the hand and ran in. I pulled out my camera and started recording. After we checked in Jordan and I were swarmed by fans. After signing 100+ items I saw iHascupquake. I ran over to her and left Jordan with his fans. "CUPQUAKE!" I said. "Hi! You look like CookieCreeper!" She said. "I am!" I said. "I love your videos!" She said. "I love your videos too!" I squealed. We hugged each other and started talking to each other about YouTube. "You seem really nice!" She said. "You too!" I said. "Sorry where's my manners? I'm Tiffany! But you can call me tiffy or quake or whatever…" She said. "I'm Jane! Or you can call me Cookie or creeper…" I said. We both laughed. "Red!" She called. "Hey babe! Who's this?" He asked. "This is Jane!" She said cheerfully. "Nice to meet you I'm Mario! Or Red!" He said shaking my hand. "Jane!" Jordan's said running over. "Jordan!" Tiffy and Red said. They shook hands. He put his arm around my shoulder. "Man, So many fans." He said huffing. Cupquake and Red stared at us awkwardly. "What's wrong cupquake?" I asked her. "Are you?" She asked. "Dating?" I replied. She smiled. "Congrats Jordan!" She and Red said. Jordan was blushing. "So you guys wanna hang around later?" I asked. "Of course! I'd love to!" I said. "How about we split up Jane you come with me and Red you go with Jordan!" Tiffy said. "Sure." Red said walking off with Jordan. When me and CupQuake turned around fans swarmed us. "CookieCreeper!" One fan said. "CUPQUAKE OH MEH GAWD!" Another fan said. After signing and taking pictures me and Cupquake fell over. "I can't see!" I said. All the flash was way too much. "That was some much fun though!" I said. "It was seeing everyone that supports us." She said smiling.

-After getting to know each other better-

"Wow! You do cosplay?!" She exclaimed. "Yeah." I said. "You should come over and see some of the things I've made." I said. "So what are you going to do after MineCon?" She asked. "I'm taking Jordan to Walt Disney World!" I said. "Me too! Well actually Red, but COOL!" She said. "The first panel starts in 45 mins." The PA announced. "I'm in that one and so is Jordan." I said getting up. "Me too!" She said. We walked over together. We met up with Red and Jordan. "Hey guys! Did you have fun?" I asked Red and Jordan. They both shrugged their shoulders. I giggled.

-On the platform-

"Hello Everyone and welcome to 2013's MineCon!" Minecraft chick yelled out. The crowd went wild. "We would like to welcome some very special guests today first up… SkydoesMinecraft! Again everyone was screaming and cheering. Next up… iHascupquake! Again the crowd went wild. I was up next. My heart was pounding and I was nervous. "Jane, our going to do fine." Jordan said reassuring me. Next up… CookieCreeperinc! The crowd was again wild and someone shouted out "WE LOVE YOU COOKIE!". This made me smile. I took a seat next to cupquake. MinecraftChick announced everyone else which was Antvenom and Jordan. "Welcome everyone!" Minecraft chick said to us. "Hello!" We all said back. After talking for a little bit Minecraft chick started asking questions. "First up, How did you all pick out your usernames." She asked us. Sky or Adam answered first. "Well, It was from my first channel and I just thought up of something and there it was." He said. Cupquake was up next. "I loved cupcakes and it was when "Icanhascheezburger?" famous so I kind of put them together and added "Quake" instead of cake." She said. It was my turn. I cleared my throat. "I just wanted to start a YouTube channel and it always has that question of what your username is going to be. And I hadn't thought of one so… this happens to everyone when you think of a really good one and type it in its already taken. So I thought I love cookies and I hate creepers, why not put them together and I added inc. just to make it sound cool." I said. Then Ant went. "Well, I had called myself "AntiVenom" But, it was taken like what Cookie said. So I added a twist to it and "BAM" there it was." He finished. Jordan's turn. "I was just having a crazy day and hey! Why not have sparklez in the name and thats how I got it." He said. After answering more questions it was the audiences turn to ask some. "This one is more directed to CaptainSparklez. Why haven't you done a "Draw my life" yet?" A what looked like a nine year old boy asked. "I just haven't thought of a right time to do it yet…" Jordan said. "Sky is it true your friends held you hostage in room 205?" A blonde head kid asked. "What?" Sky replied. He asked the question again. "Oh yeah they did." He chuckled. "This one is for Quake and Ant. Where's Rachel and Red?" He asked. "In the audience." They both replied. "Stand up!" Minecraft chick said. They both stood. A teenage girl came up and asked "Captain are you dating anyone"? Cupquake looked at me, but everyone else looked at Captain. He chuckled. He looked over at me and said "Yes, This lovely lady right here". He was pointing at me. The whole crowd every Minecraft Chick gasped. "Really?" THe girl who asked the question. "Yep." He said smiling. I was having a heat flash and my face was bright red. "Alright guys thats all the time we have for questions. Sorry." Minecraft Chick stated. Afterwards me and Jordan ran from the horde of people running towards us yelling "You are dating"?! After we outran them I got a text from CupQuake. It read: _Hey! Wanna meet up later?_ I texted back saying "Sure! :)".

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting lately its was the holidays and everything was SUPER crazy! Thanks for reading my story! **

~GeekyMoustache


	11. Chapter 11: Fangirls

**Chapter 11: The fan girls revenge**

After the day had ended before we left I look over at Jordan who is talking to a 18 looking year old and signing a foam sword. I was about to look away when she grabbed the back of his head and pulled it against hers. She kissed him and before she finished snogging on him her pushed her away and she fell on the floor. I ran over. "What the hell's your problem?!" I shouted at the girl. "I LOVE HIM! HE SHOULD DATE ME INSTEAD!" She whined. I raised my fist and was about to punch her when Jordan grabbed it and said "Enough". We walked out of where the convention was taking place. I started tearing up.

_**Jordan's POV**_

I looked over at Jane. She started tearing up. I grabbed her and hugged her. I look at her face. The tears welling in her eyes. "Am I good enough for you?" She asked. "What?" I replied. "Am I good enough for you?" She asked again. "Of course! What makes you say that?!" I said demanding an answer. "The girl inside…" I cut her off. "She doesn't know anything about you to say that! I love you!" I said hugging her still. After I thought about it I still haven't kissed Jane. I still needed to kiss her, but somewhere romantic.

_**Jane's POV**_

"Tiffy asked us if we could meet up somewhere and I told her sure." I said to him. "Okay where are we supposed to meet?" He asked me. "At her hotel." I said. "At 6:30". "Okay." He said. "Are you okay? It looks like you have a lot on your mind." I said.

_**Jordan's POV**_

"Are you okay? It looks like you have a lot on your mind." She said. I did. I've never been the romantic type, but this was serious. "Oh...um...yeah" I said. We rode in silence back to the hotel. As we got out she grabbed my hand. I looked down at our hands which were now intertwined.

_**Jane's POV**_

I loved him a lot and I had to keep do nice things to make sure I was perfect. My cell buzzed. I looked at it. It was Tiffany. _Hey Jane! You guys still wanna come over? _

I responded with… _Sure coming right over now! :D_

After getting cleaned up and changing our clothes we headed over. "Hey guys! Come on in!" Red said. "Tiffany is still getting ready so make yourself at home." He said. "Jordan can I talk to you about something outside." Red asked. "Sure." Jordan said confused. "Its about something with my Minecraft. Remember?" He asked. "Oh yeah! Sure. I'll be right back Jane." He said. As they left the hotel room Cupquake came out. "Jane! You're here!" She said hugging me. "Thanks for having us over! Jordan and Red went out to talk about his MineCraft?" I said. "Oh yeah! He's been having problems." She said. "I have to say I just love your hair!" I said looking at it. "Oh Thanks! I was thinking about dyeing some of it blue!" She said. "That would look so cute!" I said. "I was thinking about dyeing my hair turquoise." I said. "That would look adorable!" She said. I smiled. Jordan and Red entered the room. I got up. "Hey Jordan." I said hugging him. "Awww! You two are so cute!" Cupquake said. I looked up at Jordan his face was blushing. "So how did you two meet?" Red asked. Jordan looked at me like if he wanted me to tell it. "Well, it started out with me moving out of my moms house. And my Father had found me a place in California. So when I got there signed in and got on the elevator Jordan was running in and almost missed it. I thought he was some stranger and played one of his songs. He started singing to it and I asked him if he knew the song. He showed me his face and said he'd had directed it. At this point I was super shy but happy so when the elevator doors opened I'd lost my iPod and I went to Jordan to get it back." I said.

"That was a interesting way to meet each other." Red said.

"Well, if you seen my "Draw My Life" Video, Me and Red met through MySpace." Tiffany said.

"Well we all meet are special someone one way or another." I said.

"This is most certainly true." Tiffany said looking at Red.

"Do you guys wanna go out to dinner or something?" Red asked us.

"Jordan?" I asked. "Sure. I mean its up to Jane." He said.

"No it's not. I'm not married to you yet so I can't boss you around." I told him.

At this point me and Jordan had known each other for almost a year now. And I just brought up me and Jordan getting married.

"I mean IF we get married…." I said. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out. To change the subject Cupquake said "So where do you guys want to go for dinner"? "Theres this seafood place down the street we can walk to or drive." Jordan said.

"Sounds good." Red said. Me and Cupquake nodded our heads in agreement. "So do you guys wanna walk or drive?" I asked. "We probably could all use the exercise." Cupquake said. So we all headed out to the restaurant. We talked about me and Cupquakes first Minecon experience and how are day went even though we spent most of the day together.

"I feel like we all could be best friends!" Cupquake said cheerfully. "Yeah!" said Red.

Me and Jordan nodded our heads. And he took my hand.

_**Jordan's POV**_

When we got there the place was full. "Can I help you guys out?" The woman up front asked. "Party of 4 under Maron." I said. "That will be a 10 min wait. Is that ok?" She asked. "Yep." I said. We walked outside and sat down on benches that were close by. I was listening to what Jane and Cupquake were talking about. "I really want to go to Tokyo! It's been my dream." Jane said. Tokyo? That's it! I can surprise Jane by taking her to Tokyo! "Maron's group of 4." The PA announced. "Thats us!" Cupquake shot up. "Hi I'm Mark. I will be your waiter tonight. What can I get you guys to drink?" "Coke." Red said. "Same." Cupquake. "Shirley Temple please." Jane said. "Same." I said. "Okay I'll be right out with those." He said. I didn't even look at the menu. I was trying to find a way to get the money to take Jane to Tokyo. "Jordan? Do you know what you want to eat?" Jane asked. "Umm...no. I need to look at the menu." I said. I picked it up and scrolled through it.

-Skip the meal-

"That was good!" Cupquake said. "How about we play Minecraft together!" Jane exclaimed. "There's an internet cafe at Jordan and I's hotel!" Jane said. "That sounds like a great idea!" Red said. "We just need to bring our computers!" Cupquake said. "Will meet you there at 6:30 PM?" Jane asked. "Sure thing!" Cupquake said. As we parted Jane was skipping along. "Why so cheerful?" I asked. "This has been the best thing that ever happen to me!" She said. "Going to Minecon as a special guest! Meet iHascupquake and Red!" She said. "Yeah, It is pretty awesome." I said. "About earlier…" She said. "What about marrying me?" I asked. "Yeah…" She said. "I didn't mean it like that I just wanted to say I don't control you or your decisions." She said. "I understand." I said.

After we got our computers and brung them downstairs. Me and Jane hooked up our computers and just started playing Minecraft on creative. "Hey guys!" Someone familiar said. We turned around and there was Cupquake and Red with their things.

_**Jane's POV**_

"Hey! Here let me help you with those. Come on Jordan!: I said tugging on him. After hooking up their computers we started playing together on survival. "Hey everyone it's Cupquake! And welcome to a new game of Minecraft! But! I'm not alone I have Red! CaptainSparklez and CookieCreeperinc.!" She said. "Hey guys!" I said. "Hello!" Red said. "Hey guys! It's your boooyyyy!" Jordan said.

After Recording.

"That was super fun! But I think its time for me and Red to go." Cupquake said. "Ok! I had fun! Do you guys need help?" I asked them. "Sure! I mean if you want."Red said.

"Thanks guys for helping us!" Cupquake said. "Will see you tomorrow!" She said hugging me. "Bye!" I said.

Back at the hotel room. "I can take the couch tonight." Jordan said. "You sure?" I said. "Yeah! I mean you have been super nice to me after all." He said. "Thats because I love you!" I said. "I don't think I have been nice enough though." He said. "By being my boyfriend and helping me! Of course. You've done a lot for me." I said. I hugged him. "There is one thing you can do though." I said. "What is that?" He asked. "Kiss me?" I asked him. He pulled me in and kissed me. "I love you." he said.

**Ugh. Really SAPPY chapter sorry guys. I just had to do it though! :)**

**Don't forget to Fav. and review!**

~Geeky Moustache


	12. Chapter 12: The Kiss

**Chapter 12: The Kiss**

"Kiss me?" I asked him. He pulled me in and kissed me. "I love you." He said. Then, I woke up. "DANG IT!" I mutter. "I must of fell asleep when I got back." I thought. I looked over at Jordan who was sleeping on the couch. Then, I looked at the clock. It was 4:35 AM. I got up and got on my swimsuit. I wrote Jordan a letter just in case he woke up and I left the room. As I was swimming I thought about going to Tokyo. I could bring Jordan! I'll pay for him and surprise him!

_**Jordan's POV**_

I woke up to someone's door opening. I looked over and Jane's bed. She was gone. Then I looked at the clock it was 4:40. She must of gone to the bathroom. I got up and knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Hey Jane?" I asked. No response. "Hello?" I asked again. No response. I wait for 2 min. "I'm coming in." I said opening the door. The lights were on, but no one was in here only a letter. It read: _Hey Jordan! I left to go swimming. I'll see you later. I love you! ~ Jane_

Swimming? At 4:45 in the morning? I left the room and went to the pool area. Jane was floating in the deep end face up. "Jane?" I said. Her eyes opened. "Yes?" She said looking at me. "Okay." I sighed in relief. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead." I said. "Jordan? Can I talk to you?" She asked. "Sure." I said walking over and sticking my legs in the pool. "I want to take you to Tokyo." She said. I went into shock. "Jordan? Jordan? Are you okay?" She asked. "You what?" I asked. She wants to take me?! I wanted to take her on SURPRISE! "I. Want. To. Take. You. To Tokyo." She said. "I wanted to take you on surprise!" I said. She froze. "Really?!" She asked. "Really." I said. She smiled and cheered. "Come let's go back to the room." I said. "Okay." She said.

After we got back Jane showered and I went to get us breakfast. When I got back Jane was on her computer typing. "Hey Jordan!" She said. "I brought us some breakfast!" I said. "What about that OJ (Orange Juice)?" She said. I laughed. "Yes I got us some OJ." I said.

After getting showered and getting dressed I got on my costume. When Jane came out and saw me she smiled and went to get hers on. When she came out she asked me "Ready"? "Ready as I'll ever be!" I said.

When we got there we weren't swarmed by fans. We were just normal people. No one looked at our faces just the amazing job Jane did. "I'm going to go see Cupquake!" Jane said.

_**Jane's POV**_

"Hey iHascupquake!" I said. "Hey! Nice costume!" She said. "Do you want me to sign it?" She asked. Took off the helmet. "Sure! If you want to." I said. "Jane? Sorry I couldn't see your face!" She said. "Is this one of your cosplay?!" She asked looking at it. "Yeah! It was my first one!" I said.

After another day of meeting fans, going to platforms, meeting new people, and having fun! The day had ended. Like they say all good thing must come to an end. I was sad saying bye to all my fans.

Cupquake pulled me over and said we should tell Red and Jordan about going to Disney World. "Red…" Cupquake said. "Jordan…" I said. "We are going to Disney World!" We both said. Red and Jordan stood there blankly and looked at each other and then jumped up and down. "Really?!" They asked. "Yah!" I said jumping into Jordan arms. "Guess we will see you guys in Disney World?" Cupquake asked. "Yep." I said about to cry.

"What's wrong?!" Cupquake asked. "I feel like I won't see you again…" I said tearing up. "Don't worry! You'll see us tomorrow!" She said. I smiled and hugged her. "See ya tomorrow!" I said. "Bye!" Red and Cupquake said leaving the building. I hugged Jordan. He hugged me back. "You ready?" I asked holding out my hand. "Ready." He said smiling and taking my hand. We walked out of the Convention Center, They had finished for the day and turned off the lights to the building.

When we got back we went swimming. After swimming and getting cleaned up we talked about what rides we when going to ride. "I'm a little afraid of roller coasters." I admitted. "You'll be alright." Jordan said snuggling me. "You know we have been dating for awhile now… What about sleeping together now?" Jordan asked. I blushed. "Sure." I said.

When it was 10:00 PM we decided it was bedtime. I got in and remembered Jordan was sleeping with me. So I stayed on the edge of the bed the WHOLE night. I woke up to the smell of cinnamon rolls. I sat up and fell out of the bed. Jordan bursted out laughing. "You okay?!" He said still laughing. I could help but laugh either. "Yep." I said tiredly pulling myself off the floor. I went to sit down at the windows ledge to eat. "I'm gonna go to check us out okay?" He asked. "Yep! I'll be done when you get back!" I said. "I doubt it…" He said exiting the room.

_**Jordan's POV**_

To my surprise when I got back Jane was sitting on the bed with our suitcases next to her. "I stand corrected." I said. She smiled. "Didn't say I told you so!" She said grabbing her stuff. "Ready?" I asked. "Yep!" She said exiting. I grabbed my stuff and met her in the car. "Disney World! Here. We. COME!" She said pulling out off the parking lot.


	13. Chapter 13: Disney World

**Chapter 13: Disney World**

The drive there wasn't that bad from where Minecon was to Disney World was… Maybe 2-3 hours. But Jane got us there in what seemed like 45 min. "We are here!" She said. I woke up. We were driving through the front gate as soon as I opened up my eyes. "We are staying at Disney Polynesian resort!" She said. "Do you know where Cupquake and Red are staying?" I asked. "The Grand Floridian." She said. "I think".

When we got there I ran inside faster than Jane. I WAS SUPER excited that Jane brought me here and…. Jane brought me here…. I didn't…. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME!? I am so taking Jane to Tokyo… It will be the best trip she will ever take. But right now I need to enjoy what Jane did for me. "JORDAN! LOOK OUT!" Jane yelled. I guess I never stopped running because… BAM! I ran right into a wall. Jane was trying not to laugh. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah." I said as blood trickled out my lip and nose. "Ouch! Let's get you inside." She said.

After we finished checking in and I got cleaned up. Of course. "I want to go swimming!" Jane said. Jane wanted to go swimming. "But we still have to unpack." I said looking up. "DONE." She said heading into the bathroom with her bathing suit. "Don't you think you should text or call Cupquake or Red?" I asked. "You're right." She said. She picked up her phone.

Phone Conversation:

Jane: Hey Cupquake!

Cupquake: Hey Cookie!

Jane: You and Red make it here safe?

Cupquake: Yes. Thank you for asking.

Jane: Me and Jordan finished checking in.

Cupquake: Same with me and Red… Just unpacking now.

Jane: After you finish unpacking you guys wanna go swimming together?

Cupquake: Sure! That seems fun!

Jane: Okay! Call or text me when you're done!  
Cupquake: Sure thing!

Jane: Bye!

Cupquake: Buh-Bye!

Jane hung up. "What did she say?" I asked. "When there done unpacking that they'd call us to go swimming!" She said. "I guess I can wait longer." She said. "Well we could cuddle you know or whatever you want." I said. She was still in her bikini and I was a guys so of course I want to cuddle her. "Yeah. Let me get on a shirt real quick." She said. "Wait! Do you think you could you know…" I said. She blushed. "Oh… You know I'm only 19?" She asked quietly slowly backing toward the door. "No! No! No! That's not what I meant!" I said embarrassed. "Oh! Thank goodness I was about to run out." She said with a sigh of relief in her breath. "I just wanted you to keep your bikini on…" I uttered. "Oh! You could of just asked. Can I at least get shorts on?" She asked. "Sure." I said.

After 30 minutes of cuddling and talking about what me and Jane are going to do here, Jane got a call. I thought is was Red or Cupquake, but when Jane answered.

_**Jane's POV**_

Me: Hello?

Someone on the other line: Hello sweetie!

Me: MOM?!

Janes Mother: Hey! You haven't called in a while. Are you okay?

Me: (With a panicked tone in her voice) Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine….

Jane's Mother: Are you okay? You sound scared….

Me: (Still panicking) Yeah! How's Tyler?

Mother: He's good he misses you though…. He called you a lot, but you never pick up.

I dropped my phone. Tyler has been calling me?!

Mother: Jane? Hello?

Me: Still here! How long has he been calling?!

Mother: Everyday. About a week after you left.

Me: Can you put him on the phone?

Mother: Sure. Tyler! Jane's on the phone!

Tyler: JANE?!

Me: Hey little bro…

Tyler: Have you met CaptainSparklez yet?!

Me: You remember. Yes in fact I have. Would you like to talk to him sometime?

After talking to Tyler, we arrange to meet after me and Jordan got back.

"Jordan?" I asked. "Yep." He said looking up from his laptop. I told him what we were going to do. "Sure! I'd love to meet your brother and mom." He said. This made me smile. My phone vibrated. _Hey Jane! We are readying to meet up! ~CupQuake. _I replied with _Okay! Where would you like to meet up? ~Cookie._ "Ready to go Jordan? They want to meet at our pool!" I shouted.


End file.
